horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy VS Jason: WAR
Freddy VS Jason: War is a 2015 American Slasher-Horror action film written and directed by Ronny Yu, produced by New Line Cinema starring Robert Englund, Tony Todd, Ken Kirzinger, Doug Bradley, Brad Dourif, Jennifer Tilly, Tyler Mane, Dan Yeager, Angus Scrimm, Monica Keena, Jason Ritter and Morris Chestnut. The film was released teathrically in november 30th, 2015 and worked as an box office sucess. However, at critic speacilized sites, it received mixed reviews. While the movie stars many icons from contemporany horror movies, the film itself features an huge amount of references, easter eggs and quick time characters from other horror films, such as Scream, Psycho, Saw and many others. The six veteran actors, Robert Englund, Tony Todd, Bruce Campbell, Doug Bradley, Brad Dourif, Jennifer Tilly and Angus Scrimm portrays their titular long-time horror characters. The film mark the last time that all of the actors have played their respective horror icon. The film is the nineth istallment in A Nightmare on Elm Street series, thirteenth in the Friday the 13th series, Fifth in the Candyman series, eleventh in the Halloween series, Fifht in the Phantasm series, Seventh in the Child's Play Series, Fourth in the Candyman series. The film was released teathrically in 13th, 12, 2015 to mixed to positive rewiens. Many critics at BloodyDisgusting regards the film as one of the best horror film of 2015, as well, the best of all the character films, by adding elements that made the films praised in their begginning. Plot The films open with Freddy Krueger (Robert Englund), talking about his golden age as an child killer and molester, about his death in the hands of the parents of Elm Street and his revival as an Dream Ghost, as footage from all of previous films are seen. Freddy says he ruled in the mortal world, but one thing has stopped him: Jason Voorhees, whom helped Lori kill him, thus, causing him to come back to hell. He is interrupted by an shadowed figure that emerges from an wall. The figure calls Freddy, and makes an propose of alliance, thus, to the two escape Hell. Freddy asks who he is, just to the figure reveal he has an hook instead of his right hand, thus calling himself only as the Candyman (Tony Todd). Freddy agrees that they will work together, but with the condition that when out, the two would set to Crystal Lake to kill Jason Voorhees. Candyman agrees, and the two set to contact their first help, the Creeper (Jonathan Breck). Candyman reveals that the only escape from hell is from an Box, built by the Cenobites: Devious sadomasochists that inhabits Hell and serves Lucifer. Freddy transports his consciousness into an Florida cathedral, where The creeper is dreaming with him pursuing an human. His dream is suddenly interrupted by Freddy, whom makes an alliance proposal with him, stating that if he help him and Candyman, he would have all the flesh he desired for all the eternity. The Creeper agrees, as Freddy laughs maniacally. Next day, as the two awaited the Creeper, Freddy reveals to Candyman that he may acquire more power if the two invades Freddy's enemies: Will and Lori. Candyman prepares to go with Freddy, but Freddy stops him as he states that the two are his children. Candyman relutanctly agrees. At Springwood University Will (Jason Ritter) are preparing to sleep as he receives an phone call from Lori. After talking, Will prepared to sleep, as he looked to the box his father gave to him, as an apologies for locking him in Westin Hills, the box itself looked like an old chinese artifact, and looked like an puzzle box. As he sleeped, he begins to dream that Lori is calling in the phone for him, just to hear Freddy's voice. Will in panic realize that Freddy is back, but is wakened by his friend Jeff (Elijah Wood), whom begins to think that Will is acting as insane. Freddy returns his mind to hell, where he contact the Candyman, (whom Freddy calls Candyboy), and tells that the Creeper will get them out of there. Candyman also laughs maniacally, causing Freddy to realize that he finally found someone such evil as himself. The Creeper, like ordered by Freddy, set to Springwood into Will's room to retrieve the puzzle box that was with him. Back in Springwood, Will reveals to Lori that Freddy is back, as she refuses to believe, but still prepares to face the consequences. The Creeper, as ordered by Freddy, enters the University to kill Will and retrieve the box, just to find that it's in the possession of Jeff. The Creeper enters the room and grab Jeff viloently, killing him, as the phone with Will lost it's signal. Back in Hell, as Freddy is alone, he plots to betray Candyman. As he ends to think Candyman entered their cave, announcing that they will be leaving immediatly. Candyman locates the Lead Cenobite (Doug Bradley), whom is an close to Lucifer (Rhys Kozo), and tricks him into opening the box, causing to open an door in hell that Freddy and Candyman set to flee. In the last second, Freddy betrays Candyman, by pulling him out of the door, with Candyman presumably dead. Freddy mounts into the flying Creeper, as the two dissapear in the sky. In a bar, an man named Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell)